Stuck in an Elevator
by NotNaturalGirl-96
Summary: Dean and Cas get into an arguement, the worst they have had yet. But right after, they get stuck in an elevator, and Dean's claustrophobic.


Dean growled and pushed the down button, deliberately ignoring Cas' warmth next to him. This fight had been the worst one they had yet and he was pissed at him still. Cas had gotten drunk and a woman had pushed herself on him, and even though Dean knew the woman was at fault, Cas had kissed her back. Dean stepped onto the elevator and then pressed the 18 button for their apartment, Cas stepped in beside him. Cas was more sober now, their fight had pretty much run all the alcohol from his system. Cas wanted to touch his husband, he felt awful, the woman's lips had felt similar to Dean's and he had been so drunk he didn't realize it wasn't Dean until the woman's hair had fallen on his face. They fought in the car and now Dean wasn't talking to him. They were halfway to their floor when suddenly the elevator jerked and stopped. Cas could see the panic on Dean's face as he tried to get the elevator to move again.

Dean tried hitting the emergency call button but it wasn't seeming to work and his chest felt tighter and closed his eyes tightly. "No no no no NO!"

Cas stepped closer to Dean, "Dean you need to breathe."

Dean growled lowly, "Fuck off Cas!"

Cas sighed heavily but moved away from Dean, Dean was claustrophobic and if Cas wasn't carefully moving closer to him could make things worse. Cas moved father away and softly spoke, "Dean…"

Dean closed his eyes tighter and held his hand to his chest trying to loosen the tightness he felt. Dean punched the wall of the elevator and tried pressing the emergency call button again.

Cas flinched when Dean punched the wall, but softly spoke even though Dean was Ignoring him, "Dean you need to try to breathe, please babe…"

Dean closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath but he was struggling to catch his breath against the feeling of the walls closing in on him. Dean was still pissed at Cas but right now he also really just wanted Cas' touch. Cas was always able to calm him down when he got like this. Dean closed his eyes tightly and started hyperventilating, his knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

The moment Dean started hyperventilating Cas moved closer to him and then caught him as he started to fall. Cas carefully eased Dean to the floor and pulled Dean's hand to his chest, "Come on Dean, breathe with me babe. It's going to be okay."

Dean tried to match Cas' breathing but he was already to far Into the panic attack, Dean shook his head harshly trying to shake off the panic but he wasn't really succeeding. Dean was able to choke out, "C…Cas.."

Cas nodded and stroked Dean's hair lightly and spoke softly, "You're okay Dean. Look there is plenty of room, we have plenty of air Dean. I've got you okay, we are fine Dean."

Dean's breathing eased some, and he was clinging desperately to Cas' arms trying to break the panic.

Cas kept running his finger's through Dean's hair and against the back of his neck, "That's better, come on Dean you can do it. Match my breathing babe."

After a few minutes Dean's breathing was easier and he was leaning against the wall of the elevator, exhausted and still breathing a little to fast but easier then he had been. Dean sniffled and wiped away the tears before looking at Cas who was sitting next to him, holding his hand gently and rubbing little circles on the back of his hand, "I love you so much Cas, things have been so… I don't know lately since we started talking about adopting it's like you don't want It but your trying to make me happy and when she kissed you… you kissed her back and I…"

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's temple lightly and spoke, "Dean I was absolutely hammered… you know I don't handle my alcohol well and I got to drunk. Her lips felt like yours, sober I swear I know the difference but drunk, I didn't realize and I am sorry. Dean I want kids, I am just not so sure I will have the affinity for care-taking as you."

Dean closed his eyes and took a better deep breath and leaned further against Cas' side. "Cas I've seen you with Sam and Gabe's kids, you adore them as much as I do and they love you to."

Cas smiled softly and then looked at Dean's hand that he was holding, mostly he was looking at his wedding band. Dean had Insisted on silver, saying that gold was to feminine. Cas was trying to keep Dean distracted, the elevator was still stuck, and Cas knew that it would be easy for Dean's panic to overwhelm him again, "I know. I just think you do much better than I do."

Dean shook his head and then chewed on his lip, climbing into Cas' lap straddling him "Nah Cas, you are great with them."

Cas smirked a bit and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pressed his lips to Dean's collar bone lightly, his lips barely brushing against Dean's shirt. "I love you, so much Dean."

Dean smiles and pressed his ass more Into Cas' crotch. "You know, maybe we can get me some good association with elevators."

Cas chuckled softly and shook his head, "You are insufferable sometimes Dean."

Dean smirked and ground his ass against Cas' crotch and his smirk turned to a smile when Cas groaned and arched his hips up into Dean. "You love it."

Cas smiled and put his hands on Dean's hips holding them firmly, just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Dean jumped up and practically lunged Into the open hallway not caring they weren't even on the right floor. Cas chuckled lightly and stood up following Dean, they were a few floors below their floor but Cas knew after getting stuck in the elevator Dean would willingly take the stairs.

Dean took large gulps of air and closed his eyes leaning against the wall, "Thank fucking God."

Cas smiled and rolled his eyes, "Hey I didn't mind you being on my lap."

Dean opened his eyes and narrowed them at Cas, "And you say I'm insufferable." Dean smirked and then moved over to Cas and pressed himself against Cas, "You know you just wanted to have sex in an elevator. Exhibitionist."

Cas smirked and then nipped at Dean's neck, "We were stuck in the elevator, no one would have seen us, therefor I do not think I count as an exhibitionist."

Dean shook his head, "It is still a public place, I am pretty sure that counts."

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean before pulling away, "You wanted it too. Now come on we still have 5 flights of stairs since you'll refuse to go on the elevator again."

Dean smiled then they both made their way to where the stairs were and up to their floor. Once they were in their apartment, the kiss, and argument, and even being stuck in elevator was long forgotten.

 **((So I have been on a binge of reading AU prompts and it inspired this short story. For those who are reading my other stories I am sorry for the wait but I am struggling with it and taking a bit of a break. I hope you guys enjoy these shorts.))**


End file.
